Slipping Away
by ZoeElise
Summary: TW: MENTIONS OF ATTEMPTED SUICIDE (however there is no graphic description) George Weasley's life after Fred died.


A/N: Sorry I haven't posted anything in well… forever. I _know _I promised to have 101 things done by now, but obviously that didn't happen, so we're setting a new goal, before I go to college in the fall of 2016, so a year and a half from now.

Anyway, because of FF rules I can't put the lyrics , but if you listen to the song you should be able to tell basically how it fits c:

Song: Tears of an Angel by RyanDan

_**Slipping Away**_

_**Trigger Warning: Mentions of attempted suicide**_

George Weasley's world ended when he saw his twin lying there on the floor of the Great Hall. At first he didn't dare believe it, Fred was just unconscious, he was fine, of course he was, there was no way that Fred could die. They had sworn since they were children that they would grow up together, grown old together, die together. It was when George saw his mother's face, gray and ashen, tears pouring down her face that he knew. He was in tears before he was even walked over to were his twin (was he even a twin anymore) was lying. He knelt down next to Fred's body and began to bawl, almost howling with anguish.

_**SASASASASASASASASA**_

Everything for a week after the battle was a blur for George. He was staying at home in the Burrow with the rest of his family for the time being, sleeping at his mother's insistence on a camp bed in his parent's room. Under normal circumstances he would have moaned about this, but to be completely honest he didn't even know what normal was supposed to be, and he doubted he would have been able to stay in his and Fr…, his, room for more than a few minutes anyway let alone sleep there. Never had he slept in that room with his brother's bed empty, and he didn't think he could. He also suspected it brought a level of comfort to his mother to know that he was right there.

_**SASASASASASASASASA**_

His next clear memory after the battle was Fred's funeral. The smooth oak coffin being lowered into the ground covered by a Gryffindor flag. His mother's scream as dirt was piled onto his baby. How even though they were all fully grown adults, Bill and Charlie both wrapped an arm around him as he cried, watching his other half be lowered into the ground, and then sat with him throughout the whole reception, making sure no one tried to talk to him.

_**SASASASASASASASASA**_

It was Bill and Charlie who offered to help George clean out his and Fr.., his, room. They boxed up all of Fred's things, and piled the boxes in the cupboard. They held his as he cried over what seemed like stupid things, a pair of socks with a hole in one toe that Fred had enjoyed wiggling in people's faces, a piece of paper with a couple potential pranks scribbled on it. They had been so patient, his whole family had. They were all grieving, they all missed Fred with a passion they knew could dull to an ache, but would be there in their hearts forever, they all understood that as his twin, George's grief ran even deeper, that he saw Fred everywhere, in every reflection, and as his mother, Molly's pain at burying her baby could never be matched.

_**SASASASASASASASASA**_

It was six months to the day that Fred had died that George tried to take his own life. While for all except his mother, life had ebbed back into some resemblance of normality, the pain ran through George like the blood in his veins. He was surprised actually how much his family continued to stick by him, he had expected them to just leave him alone, forget about him, grow frustrated by him, but they didn't. Ron had taken over at the joke shop for now, keeping George updated every day, and making sure he was included in every decision. Bill and Charlie stopped by every couple days even though Charlie was back in Romania and Bill and Fleur had moved up to Scotland temporarily. Ginny was always there for him, always a shoulder to cry on, no matter how inconvenient the time was, but it was Percy that surprised him. After the failed attempt to take his own life, it was Percy who moved back to the Burrow and into George's room for 3 months so he wouldn't be alone, sleeping without complaint on the aged, lumpy cot bed until George, for the first time in almost a year started sleeping through the night again.

_**SASASASASASASASASA**_

A little over a year after Fred died, George moved back above the shop a few weeks later he began to laugh again, maybe not as heartily as he had done with Fred. Finally the pain went from searing, to always present, always there, but dulled down. He found himself able to think clearly, to function again. He missed Fred and longed for him each day, but as time moved on he coped better and better. He married Angelina, and both of them conveniently decided to forget that she had been Fred's girlfriend, and had a couple of children who parted the clouds that had hung before his sun since that fateful night. Life wasn't the same, it wouldn't ever be the same, but he would continue.


End file.
